All of the Stars
by hopefulromanticx
Summary: Ian is on a raid without Wanda and the stars remind him of the soul he left in the caves. O'Wanda fluff one-shot.


"_It's just another night and I'm staring at the moon,_

_I saw a shooting star and thought of you."_

All of The Stars

The stars always reminded him of her. Whenever he was away from her, all Ian needed to do was look up at the stars and he would feel better and warmer. After Wanda was extracted from Mel's body, Ian would carry the cryotank outside with him for short periods and he would have conversations with her when they were outside away from the ears of everyone in the caves. He treasured those moments and although Wanda was safely secured in the cryotank and he was not aware of what state she was in, he still felt like his words somehow found her. Back when Earth was Soul-free, Ian had heard people say that even when people were in comas they could hear or sense someone close by. Even though Wanda was hopefully not in a coma, he figured talking to her wouldn't hurt and it actually helped him. He never let himself believe that she was away. She was with him always in those days.

Tonight, he was away from Wanda again. Doc was extracting souls more often these days. He was having difficulty with a recent soul we brought back from our raid a couple of weeks ago. The soul did not understand why she needed to leave. She really did not understand why Wanda could stay on Earth but she would be taken away from this place. Doc asked Wanda to stay behind and help the soul find peace in leaving Earth. Ian hated the idea of being away from Wanda for days, but Wanda insisted that Doc would not have asked her to stay unless he thought it was necessary.

"You'll have Sunny," she had smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. "You all will be safe with her." She reassured him as she laid her head against his chest. He could feel his heartbeat quicken with the touch of her. He had wondered if she heard it too. He had wondered if she really knew the effect she had on him. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "But she is not _you_." Wanda laughed at this a little and then kissed him; in between her sweet kisses she told him how much she would miss him.

The stars shine above Ian as he lays back on the slide at the playground close to the crappy hotel Jared and Kyle picked to stay in. Sunny had gasped when she saw the inside of the place, but Kyle eased her worry by starting to kiss her. Mel and Jared quickly resumed their almost continuous kissing as well. At first, everyone thought that Mel and Jared would stop being on top of each other constantly. They all said it would just take some time then they would be over almost losing each other and would go back to only kissing a few times a day. Now, everyone was certain the pair would never separate again (not for long periods of time). Wanda said that they thought they had lost each other and had every right to take advantage of every moment that they could be together. It was something everyone got used to, but tonight it was too much for Ian who was so lonely. Ian rushed in to throw his stuff in the room then he got out of the room as soon as possible. He needed the stars. He really needed Wanda, but the stars would have to do tonight.

Ian looked at the sky and although he knew the planets Wanda used to live on were galaxies away, he would imagine he could see the planet full of water creatures, the planet full of fire, and the planet full of plants. In his head he decided which star was which planet and he would replay the stories Wanda told him of each.

It wasn't only that the stars reminded him of Wanda, but that he knew she was underneath the same sky as him. Somehow this connected him to her. He imagined her sneaking out of the caves. He imagined her finding a nice spot to lie down and look at the stars-thinking of him. He imagined her smiling when she realized it was a full moon and then blushing when thoughts come back to her of the things they did the last time the moon was full.

He was certainly thinking of those memories. The moon seemed to make her glow that night. He was never really sure it was the right time. He wanted it to be perfect; he wanted to be perfect for her. But Wanda was determined, and surprisingly that night she was the one seducing him. He remembered her nervously biting her lip as she lifted her shirt, revealing a bra he didn't even know she had. He remembered her blush covering all of her skin- her face, her abdomen, her chest, as he looked at her, fully looked at her for the first time. He remembered her smile when he told her she was beautiful and the way her toes curled. He remembered finally understanding what everyone had made a big deal about- sex with someone you love is so much better than casual sex. The moon brought these memories and Ian smiled hoping that Wanda was outside too thinking about him.

Ian saw several shooting stars that night and he wondered if they were souls being sent to other planets. Had Wanda succeeded in her task? Did she get the soul, Seraphina (or Burning Fire), to accept leaving Earth? Or was Seraphina still rebelling and begging to stay? He wouldn't know until he got back to the caves in a couple of days, but he wished more than anything that there was a way for him to communicate to Wanda. If only there were still cellphones or even carrier pigeons. He closed his eyes and pretended the wind was Wanda's words. "I love you," he heard her whisper; "I'll never leave you again."

Ian could finally feel his body becoming exhausted from the activities of the day. Not only was the group raiding for supplies for the caves but they were on a mission to save pieces of human culture. Half of the raid was dedicated to getting supplies, and the other half was dedicated to searching old, abandoned homes that the souls had no desire for. These were usually rural homes because souls loved to be with each other. Wanda said that on so many other planets they were forced to live in isolation which is why they clung to living near each other so much. She also had a theory that the cities were developed when the invasion happened and souls were safer in groups. They stayed in these locations out of habit and convenience. Everything a soul could want was in the cities.

Jeb had decided that if we were going to keep extracting souls, in hopes that someday Earth would belong to humans again then we needed to rescue parts of our culture that we abandoned while trying to survive. The souls had begun creating their own culture on Earth. Jeb said the humans would need their own if they were ever to survive and be successful. So we raided and we discovered. Wanda loved this part of the raid. She would ask about everything we came up on. Mel would tell most of the facts, and the rest of us would fill in parts we knew about the topic. This went on for hours until Wanda could tell Mel was exhausted. At night though, her curiosity returned and she often whispered questions to me before falling asleep. The first night we stayed up so late we only got an hour of sleep before we had to leave again. So we made a rule, only one more question before bed and I'd tell her everything else in the morning.

Tomorrow we are going to another abandoned house and I promise myself to remember everything we come across so I can recount the items to Wanda.

The moon is slowly sliding down the sky and I know I need to get some sleep. I stare at the moon for a little bit longer and then force myself to get up and go back to the room. As I am walking back to the hotel I look up at the sky and whisper to Wanda, "I love you". I know logically that the words won't reach her but I am hoping that somehow she feels them and knows the words to be true. I hope she is looking at the stars and remembering me like I am remembering her.

Someday, I will tell Wanda how the stars helped me through my loneliest nights. Someday, I will tell our children how the stars shine so bright and remind me of their mother. Someday, Wanda and I will be gray, we will look to the sky and think about the wonderful life and the endless love we have shared.

I wish that Wanda was by my side tonight. I wish that she was whispering to me or rambling about something. I wish that her hand was pressed against mine. I miss her. I want Wanda with me.

But tonight, I only have the stars and the moon. It will have to be enough.

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this fluff. I was inspired by Ed Sheeran's song that matches the title. I just kept picturing Wanda and Ian looking at the stars a lot. I love these two so much so I decided to write something. The world needs more O'Wanda anyways. Thanks for reading! Sidenote- For those of you reading Misplaced Trust, I most likely will not make another installment because I have been stuck on where to go with it. I hope that is not too disappointing. Thanks for being wonderful! -Courtney


End file.
